And How Do You Feel About That?
by Legs
Summary: MM-Josh Richter walked up and said in a semi-friendly tone, “Moscow.” Now, granted, I had no idea what he meant by that. At first.
1. Aggravating

A/N: Hey, this is my first Princess Diaries fic. I've read the books, seen the movie, and daydreamed enough about all this-thought I might as well write a story. This could be a one-shot. But if you guys tell me to, I'll write more. So...let me know.

  


Rating: PG - I'm not sure why, it just is. 

  


Disclaimer: Well, duh, Meg Cabot wrote the series, Disney made the movie, I own nothing but the characters you fail to recognize. Unless you're really tired and don't remember who Michael is or something...(mutters to self: "Forget Michael Moscovitz...haha...funny")

  


POV: Point of view changes often because I think it's really fun to see what everyone's thinking. I hope it's not too confusing. :)

  


Time frame: This is post-Josh Richter, post-Kenny Showalter, post Mia's mom getting married. In this story, however, Michael never told Mia how he felt about her and Mia never wrote love letters to him. 

  


****

Lily's POV

****

  


"It's like...she doesn't even see me...ya know?"

"Highly unlikely, Michael," and then I returned to the professional, business-like voice, "How does this make you feel?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"Hmmm, very interesting. Note to self regarding client's condition: 'Becomes hostile when asked to be more open with feelings.'"

"I'm not your client."

"How does Mia's obvious oblivion to your feelings for her affect you?"

"I just wish I could get over her because obviously she's never going to like me back." 

"Men! You're all so stupid!" Ok, clear throat. Try again. "So how long have you been having these feelings?"

"Oh, Lily, come ON. I need advice not therapy."

I began to scribble furiously, "Patient in denial of condition."

Michael Moscovitz sighed and stood up. This is what psychoanalyst parents did to their children. Frightening, really.

  


****

Mia's POV

****

"Amelia, do not slouch. I do not know what a week without lessons has done to you. What will you do when your old Grandmere has died and you have no one to remind you to sit straight?"

My grandmother could write a book on guilt. Seriously. I've never met anyone so manipulative. Of course, now I feel guilty for thinking such a horrible thing. Which, I'm sure, was her indirect intention. I hate my life.

"Amelia, are you listening to me?"

I wasn't but I wasn't about to tell HER that.

"Of course, Grandmere. Why do you ask?"

She sighed and her overly large eyes seemed to go all the way up to her tattooed eye-liner. Oh great, my nostrils were probably flaring. It's so unfair. Some monarch I'll be. Giving away Genovia's national security because I can't even lie properly!

  


****

"Hey, kiddo, you're home!"

Mr. Gianini has always had a knack for pointing out the extremely obvious.

"Uh, yeah."

"How were your 'princess lessons?'"

"Lousy." I certainly hope he wasn't expecting a positive response. I hate to disappoint people (another reason I dislike confrontation).

I guess he wasn't too disappointed (or even interested) because he just said, "Huh" and went back to watching tv. 

I was walking up the stairs when my step-father suddenly remembered something. "Oh! Mia! I forgot to tell you!"

I looked back, "Yeah?"

"Somebody called for you."

"Who?"

"Uh...M....Michael? Michael Moscovitz? Lily's brother." (As IF-like I didn't know who Michael was...I'm SO sure.)

"He did? Why? Did he leave a message? What did he say? Does he want me to call him back? Is he okay?" I didn't want to sound eager or anything.

"Uh...he wants you to call him when you get a chance." Mr. Gianini seemed bewildered by the rapid fire.

"Really? Okay!" I pounded up the stairs but then stopped abruptly and spun around, "How did he sound?"

My teacher didn't hear me. 

"Frank?"

He looked up from the television again, "Yeah?"

"How did Michael sound? You know, on the phone?"

"Sound?"

"Yeah, did he sound...happy?"

"I...guess?"

"Was he mad?"

"Uh..."

"I mean, do you think he's upset with me? Did I do something wrong?"

"I don't think so." 

Honestly, my mother could have picked someone a little less...aggravating to procreate with, couldn't she? 

  


****

Michael's POV

****

Could Lily have BEEN more annoying? 

"Michael, you need to stop sitting by this phone waiting for it ring. It makes you appear desperate. And last time I checked," Lily sniffed, "You weren't desperate."

"Desperate for Mia," I told her, despondently.

"Be that as it may, the phone is not going to ring, not matter how long you stare at–"

The phone rang.

  


****

  


That's it for now...review and tell me what you think (and IF I should keep going!)

  


Thank you, guys...mwah...

  


Legs

  
  
  



	2. Threatening

A/n: Thank you, my darlings, for the reviews! They've been so sweet. I put shout-ins at the end. 

  


(If you haven't been reading my other story, I must tell you I dislike the term "shout-out" so I say "shout-in" instead. Because I am a freak. So...)

  


Rating: Still PG because that's the label I put on just about everything. 

Although, sadly, high school should be rated R for everything- indecent exposure, adult language, sexual content, drug content, thematic events, and violence. What a sick, sick world we live in. (Whoa, that was...cynical. Ick.)

  


Spoilers: I don't even know exactly what a spoiler is but...I kind of mix the books and movie up. Michael looks like Robert Schwartzman/Carmine of Rooney fame (I think Disney could not have done better casting Michael-Carmine is adorable.)

  
  


Disclaimer: Princess Diaries...I owneth them not. Woe, woe, a thousand times WOE!!!!!!!!!!

  


****

Michael's POV

  


I have never felt so afraid of my own voice before, "Uh...he...hello?"

"Hi, this is Gregory Jordan from the Times. I'm trying to reach Lily Moscovitz. Is she available?"

Drat. "Uh, uh, yeah." I looked at my sister, who was studying her purple nail polish with the determination of one trying to discover the meaning of life. "It's for you," I sighed, dejectedly. 

"Who is it and what do they want?" Lily demanded, looking up at me. Man, she's short. "Some guy from some newspaper."

She needed no further explanation but snatched the phone from me. 

Maybe I should go kick a wall or something. Release all this pent-up anger no doubt brought about by some horrible childhood scarring involving circus clowns and my 6th grade science teacher.

Ok, where did that come from? Don't get me wrong. I love my parents in a sort of familial way but anyone who feels it necessary to delve into the psyche of man should be sent in exile to a desert island where they can do no further harm to the human race. Particularly, their children. (Sigh) I need therapy. 

****

Lily's POV

Don't misunderstand. I love my brother...in a sort of familial way. But I didn't feel that sorry for him, either. It's not like he hasn't had eight whole YEARS to confess his ardor for Mia. His lack of resolve to do so is his own problem. 

So I put aside all thoughts of my role as sister/counselor and gently pried the phone from my brother's murderous grip. 

"Hello?" A reporter...this could be interesting.

"Yeah, is this Lily Moscovitz?"

"It is. May I ask who I'm speaking to?"

"Oh, right. Gregory. Gregory Jordan. From the Times."

"The...Times? Which ones?" I just love messing with their heads. Michael just rolled his eyes. 

"Oh, shut up, you'd do the same thing if you were me." 

"Excuse me?" the journalist on the other line sounded confused.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Well, uh, I was hoping for an interview for the paper."

My ears pricked at the word "interview." 

"Really?" I hope I didn't sound eager. Give the press an inch, they'll take a mile. "About what? My cable show, my recent boycott of the deli, my activist convi-..."

"Actually, I was thinking more of a human interest angle. Regarding your relationship with the princess of Genovia?"

I should have known. The powers that be were scheming against me. My best friend, who could care less about public attention, was the sixteen-year-old monarch of an entire country. While I, who desire nothing more than to host a national controversial talk show on a major network, am confined to discussing my best friend with major networks. (Sigh) 

"Ms. Moscovitz? Are you there?"

I sighed again, "Yes, I'll do the interview."

"Great!"

"Yes. Great."

****

Mia's POV

I plunked the receiver down. It WOULD be busy. That sucks. Phone companies suck. Everything sucks. My life is so horrible. 

I decided to dial again. I mean, how long could it stay busy? Unless, Michael was online working on Crackhead. But he'd already finished this month's issue. He could have been on, anyway. Then he wouldn't have to talk to me. Omigosh. He was avoiding me! That's why the line was busy.

No, that was stupid. He called ME. He WANTED to talk to me. 

The phone rang. That HAD to be him.

I practically ripped the phone from the wall, "Michael?"

"Mia, I understand that you have deep, passionate feelings for my brother, albeit hidden in some deep-seated animal libido, but please restrain yourself. It could have been ANYONE calling. How embarrassed would you have been to spill out your secret lover to a prying quisling?"

I love my best friend but she can be really annoying. First, she knew exactly what I was thinking and second, she used a lot of words I didn't know and since WHEN did she refer to her brother as my secret lover? Omigosh. She KNOWS. Kill me now.

****

Michael's POV

I am going to strangle my sister one of these days. I swear, one night I'm gonna just go in there and do her in. Quickly, quietly...

"Michael!" 

She was screeching at this point. Maybe I should just do the deed now and get it over with.

Wait. Did she say what I think she said? 

I was on my feet, hurling myself over furniture in my haste to reach that phone. The last thing I needed was Lily scaring the girl of my dreams off. Mia was sweet but she was pretty shy. A thing like this would push her farther away from.

"Mia, please. It is so painfully obvious you two are infatuated. I wonder it has taken this long-..."

I yanked the phone away from her. "Mia," I forced myself to spit out.

"M...Michael?"

I sighed with semi-relief. As least she hadn't hung up on me. Yet. "Yeah, hey, um...how are you?"

****

Mia's POV

Just hearing his voice made my heart pound. 

"Um, yeah...I'm fine."

"Oh, that's good."

I suddenly remembered, "Um, hey, did you call me earlier today?"

"Yeah." That's weird. I could almost HEAR his smile. Awww, his smile.

"Oh, well, uh, what did you-did I-did you-I mean, why did you-did you need-...?"

****

Michael's POV

She kept stammering and it was getting hard to understand her. 

"Why did I call you?" I guessed finally.

"Um, yes," she said, meekly.

I smiled again. I loved the way her voice got all shy and low when she was embarrassed. Sigh. Ow! 

"Uh, just a second, Mia." I covered the phone and growled, "Lily, WHAT is your problem?"

She jabbed the pen into my back again, "Just TELL her."

"But..."

"NOW!" My sister can sound pretty threatening, even if her growl makes her look more like a pug than ever. 

"Fine."

****

Mia's POV

I was beginning to panic. What was taking him so long? He was probably thinking up some nice little way of telling me to get out of his life. Not that I'm exactly IN it but ya know...anything possible.

"Mia?"

My pulse sped up again. "Yes?"

"I...I..."

"You...what?"

****

Michael's POV

"I...ow!" I began to contemplate the murder of my sister again.

"It's ok," I could hear her gulp on the other end, "Just tell me. It's not a big deal or anything, right?"

"Well, I-aaah-ok, ok, uh..." I pushed Lily across the room and tried to finish my sentence before she got back to me with her pen. "I was wondering if-you'dgooutwithmetomorrownight?"

"Um, what?"

Oh, great. Did that mean I had to repeat myself? 

"Would you go out with me tomorrow night?"

Lily was rolling her eyes, "Fine, take the easy way out, you moron." Nice girl, my sister.

****

Mia's POV

I think I stopped breathing about then. 

"Mia? Mia, are you there?"

I couldn't move. Couldn't think. Couldn't...Fat Louie brushed by my leg and I recovered my senses. "I'm here," I told him robotically.

"And?"

"Uh..." What was I supposed to say? "Sure."

SURE?????????? THE BOY OF MY DREAMS JUST ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE AND I SAY "SURE?" I must be the biggest retard on the face of the planet. I really must be. 

****

Shout ins:

imaginelet: Oh, my darling let! I was wondering if any of my newsie girls would follow me over here! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Michael rocks. (Hugs)

Michael: I WOULD rock but STUPID here hid my guitar. (glares at Legs)

Gina: Thanks. Have brownies.

Michael: Oh, yeah, sure...give HER brownies...but me? Nooooo...we can't even give him back his own PERSONAL PROPERTY!

lacey: lol...thank you! Here's more...let me know what you think of this chapter. :D Have some brownies.

Purplemartian33: I'm evil...heheh...yes...well, (clears throat) I mean, NO, I AM NOT EVIL.

Michael: (darkly) Yes, you are.

Legs: No, I'm not.

Michael: What did you do with it?

Legs: (innocently) With what?

Michael: Don't give me that crap! Where's my guitar?

Legs: I swear...I...

Mia: (enters, also innocently)

Michael: (forgets about guitar) Mia, hi, how are you? Can I help you with algebra?

Mia: Um...ok.

MissEmmy: Thank you...I'd love to know what you think of this new chapter. You can have brownies, too, if you want.

Maia4ever: Thanks so much. You know, it's interesting you should mention that. I love that movie but I wasn't directly thinking about that quote. Maybe it was subconcious...(plays creepy music) you've just crossed over into...the subconcious...a land of shadows and creepiness and deja vu...heheh. Eat a brownie. Yum

a/n: Please review if you've gotten this far! :D Love you all, Legs


	3. Bonding

A/N: Well, we here are...third chapter. Not bad. 

  


I wish Cabot had more Michael/Mia interaction in her books. That's mostly why I'm writing this. I always love some romantic bantering goodness. I really just love all her characters so much. They feel so real to me.

  


Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns the Princess Diaries series.

Disney has rights to the movie (which should have left room for a sequel so we could drool over Robert Carmine some more)

I own nothing but any character you don't recognize from the books or movie.

  


Rating: PG, I guess.

  
  


****

Mia's POV

  


"You are doing WHAT, Amelia?" I could understand my grandmother's shock. I could hardly believe it myself. I mean, I'm a flat-chested moron and he's a brilliant, kind, witty, incredibly hot senior. Who wouldn't be shocked?

"I'm going out with Michael Moscovitz tonight," I told her. It felt so great to say that. 

"Moscovitz," my grandmother repeated. "As in, the one with that gruesome cable show?"

"That's Lilly, not Michael!"

"It makes no difference," Grandmere waved her claw-like hand dramatically. "They are related. That is enough."

"Grandmere, before you lecture me about my royal duties to the Genovian public, I would like to remind you that I, not you, am heir to the throne. I will make my own decisions!" Wow. That was...assertive. I feel so self-actualized. I honestly cannot believe I said that to her. 

Of course, while we were having this conversation, I was being fitted for a silk brassiere for the latest evening gown I had to wear, so I didn't feel all that dignified and royal. Sebastiano was clucking to himself and writing down measurements and circling me like some kind of animal in the jungle. 

So maybe it came out more like, "Now, Grandmere, before you...go lecturing me about my...my royal duties to the Genovian-ow! (my designer has no idea how painful a safety pin jabbed into your shoulder can be)- public, I would like to remind you that (gulp) I, not...not-not really-you, am heir to the throne. I-I-will make my-own...d-decisions."

But still. It was pretty courageous of me, I think.

Grandmere didn't say anything for a minute and then she just sort of shrugged her bony shoulders and went, "Have it your way, Amelia. I am only trying to help. I hope you are happy when this Michael (she said it like he was a disease of some kind) is attacked by the Genovian press and he decides you are not worth the trouble."

She does have a way of making a person feel loved, doesn't she? As IF! Michael is NOT that shallow! Anyhow, I get to go out with Michael tonight. That's the important thing.

  


****

Michael's POV

  


"Michael, would you hurry it up? SOME of us have important interviews to get to."

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, splashing some water over my face and unbuttoning the top buttons of my shirt.

"Nothing." My sister is a rotten liar. Even if her nostrils don't flare like Mia's. 

"Yeah, right, you've been in a bad mood since like, forever."

Lilly didn't answer, just picked up my laundry from the bathroom floor and threw it at me. 

Being me, I had to get the last jab as she stomped out, "Of course, I'd be in a bad mood, TOO, if the only reason a reporter wanted to talk to me was because I was best friends with a PRINCESS!"

"Shut up!" she flung back.

For some reason, I immediately regretted my words. Maybe it was the way she didn't have a brainy come-back like she normally did when I made fun of her. Or maybe it was the way her eyes that looked so much like mine were filling up with tears as she slammed her door. Or maybe just the little catch in her voice when she told me where to stick my palm pilot.

I didn't want to be late for my date with Mia. Date with Mia. I grinned but it faded again. 

Heaven knows why I found myself knocking on my sister's door. 

She didn't answer but for the first time in a long time, I had the privilege of listening to my sister cry. 

Well, it just didn't take anymore than that. 

"Lilly?" I knocked again. Not waiting, I pushed the door open. My parents have this thing against locks. Something about trust issues or some crap like that. Somehow, I ended up with a lock on my door and Lilly didn't. 

I have never seen a teenage girl look more dejected. Except Mia, sometimes, when she comes back from those weird lessons with her grandmother. (Who is really scary, by the way).

Lilly had pulled every single blanket from her closet onto her bed and was huddling under all of them, her face the picture of pain. 

She glared at me, "Go away."

"I know you're jealous of Mia."

"Michael, for once, will you just leave me alone?"

I sat down on the edge of her bed and looked around. "Haven't been in here for awhile."

"You haven't been INVITED in here for awhile."

"What's that?" I asked, pointing towards the purplish black lump of something or other on her night stand.

She grabbed it impulsively, "Boris made it for me in art class. It's a sculpture."

"Of WHAT?"

"Of FEELINGS!"

"And how was he feeling when he made that thing? Physically ill?"

"You wouldn't know art if it slapped you in the face!" she shot back.

We sat there for another minute, staring at Boris's "masterpiece."

"So...?" I threw myself back against her pillows and waited for her to spill.

She stared at me for a moment. And then sighed, resigned, "Michael, it isn't fair. I know that's not an intelligent argument but...it ISN'T!"

I didn't say anything.

She went on, "I mean, Mia could care LESS if she ever had to be on tv again. She hates speaking in public, she doesn't enjoy attention. So why is SHE in the spotlight? Huh? What's wrong with her?"

"Lilly, just because Mia is the princess of a European country doesn't mean there's anything wrong with her."

"I know but...but...I want people to care what I have to say, too! You know?"

"They do."

"No, they don't! Not like they do with Mia! 'Mia, what do you think of George Bush?' 'Mia, what are your thoughts on global unity?' 'Mia, what kind of shampoo do you use?'"

"You want people to ask what kind of shampoo you use?"

"No, well, I don't know. I want them to CARE. Even if it is a stupid question."

I waited for her to say something else but she remained silent after that.

So I did, too.

"Well?" she asked finally.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to tell me what I should do?"

"I'm just your brother," I shrugged. "How would I know?"

"You're just trying to make me drag it out of you! Well, it won't work. I don't CARE what you think!"

"That's your problem."

"What?"

"You want people to care what you think. You need to try and care what they think, too."

"You mean...conform to societal standards?" Lilly sounded horrified.

"I mean, treat people with the same respect and interest you want to be treated with."

She got very quiet again.

"What else?" she whispered.

"Lilly, you've been asked to go talk about your best friend and your relationship with her for a very big newspaper. You have the opportunity, in the midst of telling them about your wonderful friend who happens to be royal, to sparkle through with that personality that got you a cable show to begin with. You're not a dud, sis. Go be you and if it's meant to be, you'll shine as much as Mia. In your own way." I really need to stop watching Dr. Phil. Fast.

"What are you on?" My sister muttered as she stood up and began rearranging her hair in the mirror. I could see the tears drying on her face so I guessed she was feeling better.

"Good luck at your interview," I called as I left her room. Hopefully, I wouldn't be too late to stop and get flowers for Mia.

"Michael! Wait a minute!" I was almost out the door when Lilly came barreling down the hall.

"Yeah?" I asked, fiddling with my metro card.

"Uh...have...have a good time, with Mia," she forced awkwardly. And then retreated quickly to the sanctuary of her bedroom. Walking backwards, she screeched at me as I closed the door, "You hurt her and I will hurt YOU! And I KNOW where you SLEEP, too!"

Sisters.

  


****

Mia's POV

  


"Well, don't you look nice?" Mr. Giannini looked up from grading papers.

I smiled nervously and turning towards the refrigerator tugged my bra strap down for the millionth time. Stupid thing wouldn't hold still.

"Frank, do you know where we put the triple fudge pistachio when we got home?"

My teacher rolled his eyes, "Uh...check the other freezer, honey."

"So where are you and Michael going?" he asked.

"Um...I don't really know."

Frank raised an eyebrow, "Do you normally agree to go on dates to an undisclosed location?"

I actually don't go on dates that much. But I didn't tell him that. 

I stood up straighter and tried to look casual. It came off as more defensive, I think. "It's supposed to be a surprise."

"Uh huh."

My mom walked in then, her stomach looking bigger (if that was possible) then when she had gone to take a nap, "Mia, are we out of pickles again?"

"I didn't buy any if that's what you mean."

Helen Thermopolis sighed, "Oh, well. I guess plain triple fudge pistachio will have to do."

She eyed my clothes for a minute. I saw nothing wrong with them. I had reluctantly allowed Sebastiano to come with me on my quest and I now stood in an outfit of his choice. It wasn't bad, really. This kind of stretchy black top with ties on the sides and a v-neck, a short cargo-skirt, and black suede boots that came up to my knees. My hair was barely long enough to put in braids but I managed. Sort of the preppy-good-girl-in-gogo's-look, you know?

"You look cute, Mia." But my mother couldn't seem to think of any reason why I would bother dressing up like that. I could totally see it in her eyes.

"My date, Mom. With Michael? Remember?"

Ah, recognition.

"Oh, yeah, yeah. Where are you guys going again?"

I blushed, "I don't know."

"You don't know?" 

"He didn't tell me."

"A surprise, I take it?" My mom smiled, but suddenly a hand flew to her stomach and she turned to her husband, "Guess what?"

"What?"

"The baby just kicked again!"

"Really?" he reached over to put his hand over hers.

"Yeah," my mom sounded all dreamy.

"It's gonna be a fire-cracker, I take it," Frank told her, standing up, and pulling her close (as close as he could without that enormous watermelon between them). "Just like its mother."

He was bending down to kiss her and I was starting to sweat. I really, REALLY dislike seeing my mother and my algebra teacher kiss. I don't why. I just...find it disturbing is all.

I was trying to think of something to bring them back to reality when...the doorbell rang.

  


****

  


Shout ins:

  


imaginelet: Thank you, precious! And thanks for mentioning what Lilly might do in the interview. That helped get me thinking. :) (hugs)

  


touch concerned: No need to worry. I'll try to stay consistent with my meds from now on, how's that? ;) Thanks.

KlutzY: Thank you. I hope you liked this new chapter. :) Have a brownie. 

Ira Gaines: Thank you for your great review! Hey, I'm sorry about misspelling Lilly's name! I had a hard time remembering which way it was when I started. Somehow, I missed that. I hope I get a chance soon to go back and fix those errors. Thank you forever for setting me straight on that. It does help. :D

  


I'm sad you don't like Mia but I'm glad you like this story. I guess I like her because she's so much like my best friend. It's weird. She and I've both read the books and we both think she's just like Mia. Totally. Let me know what you think of this new chappy. :D

robtaymattlouned: I actually just read Road Trip today. Without even remembering that you wrote it! It's very good. You totally should update again soon! :) Have a brownie and a hug! 

Gina: You're welcome for the brownies. And yes, Robert C. is hot. Anyway, thank you. :) Here's some more. Hope you like it. Let me know. 

  
  


LstCharmed1: Thank you! Review again if you can. I'd love to know what you think as the story goes on.

  
  


A/N: I know, I know. I shouldn't have left it there. But this chapter's long enough. 

  


Chapter Four: Mia and Michael's date, Lily's interview, and oh, so much more...:D

  


Please review and let me know what you think! 

  


Much love, Legs

  
  



	4. Dreaming

A/N: Fourth chapter...kazowie...Thank you all for the lovely reviews! They've been great. I hope all of you enjoy this new chapter. :D If you have any ideas or any of the books' characters you want me to include or write about, let me know. :) Mwah.

  


Disclaimer: Meg Cabot is the genius author of The Princess Diaries series.

Disney made the movie. And messed it up, in my opinion. 

Rooney is Robert Carmine's band. He wrote the lyrics and music to the song, "Stay Away." I just thought it was fitting to use Rooney in this story.

  


I don't know whether to boycott the sequel or not, considering MICHAEL ISN'T GOING TO BE HER BOYFRIEND! 

Is that because Robert Carmine is too busy with Rooney?

ROBERT! COME BAAAAAAAAAAACK! WE DEPEND UPON YOUR HOTNESS TO SAVE HOLLYWOOD AND ANNE HATHAWAY FROM DISNEY SCREEN WRITERS WHO SCREWED UP LOTS OF IMPORTANT DETAILS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BECAUSE, SURELY, THAT WILL MAKE UP FOR EVERYTHING THE MOVIE WILL LACK!!!!!!! IT MUST, IT MUST! (goes in corner to whisper new mantra) It must...it must...it MUST...

  


****

Lilly's POV

  


Alright. I admit it. I don't simply love my brother. I adore him. I'd lie under oath about it but I do. Love may simple be emotions evoked through the release of certain chemicals in the brain. But I love my brother because, as strange and mentally unbalanced as he is, he understands me. And that's saying something considering, on a strictly metaphysical level, I don't always understand myself. Michael must be one of the rare few self-actualized individuals on the planet.

  
  


****

Michael's POV

  


I rang the doorbell with a panicked hope that Mia liked "spring arrangements." The roses at the market had looked really gross and lifeless. Maybe it's just me, but I personally think yellow roses are for dead people. No offense to anyone who likes them.

The door OPENED AND...there was Mr. Giannini.

"Hey, Michael," he said.

"Uh, hey, Mr. G." I wasn't too nervous. I mean, I was his best student freshman year. No worries...right?

Mia suddenly popped up over his shoulder. Would have scared me, except well, I was too busy drinking her in. Ooh, I feel a song coming on...Where's my guitar when I need it?

"Hi," she said and her whole face lit up when she said it. I really like that about Mia. She's completely sincere.

"Um, these are for you." Sheesh, couldn't I have thought of something cooler than THAT to say? What was I? Twelve? "Duh...uh...dese are fer youuuuu..." 

I shook the mental image as I heard the happiness in her voice, "Oh, Michael! Th-thank you...They're beautiful!"

Did that mean she liked them? Her nostrils weren't doing anything weird so I guess she did. Dude, yeah.

  


****

Mia's POV

  


So there he was. And even though Frank was standing in the way stinking up the air with his Allspice stuff, you could totally smell the soapy Michael smell. Mm. Drink it in. And he brought me flowers! How romantic and sweet and perfect of him!

  


****

Lilly's POV

  


I wasn't nervous but for some inexplicable reason...there was my hand, shaking as I knocked on the door. "It's...artistic energy," I told myself. 

And then the door swung open and I just about went into cardiac arrest. Reporters were supposed to look like...well, reporters. Instead, this Greek god threw open the door, his hair pointing every direction and his dark eyes filled with the throes of inspiration.

Before I could bow down and kiss his gorgeous feet, he stuck out a hand, his eyes never leaving my face, "You must be Lilly Moscovitz. I'm...Greg. Uh, Gregory Jordan, actually. I'm sorry I look like I just lived through a hurricane. You caught me in the middle of a story...a story I'm working on." He smiled apologetically.

"That's quite alright," I somehow managed to keep my voice steady as I said this. Lily, keep your head. You are NOT Mia. You know your own mind. You are fully capable of distinguishing between animal lust and true love. And that's what this is...lust, I mean. For the love of all that is holy, you have BORIS! Dear, sweet Boris...he's a mouth breather, yes...but a genius and he loves you and you love him and you will not give way to irrational hormonal...What was this apparition saying now?

"...so if you'll hold on a sec, I'll grab my coat. I thought we'd be more comfortable that way."

Wait, where are we going? 

  


****

Michael's POV

  


"So, where are you guys going tonight?"

"Doctor Motors," I told them.

Mia shot me a look like, "Oh, really?"

Mia's mother and Mr. G looked at each other, eye-brows raised.

"O...kay."

"That's fine, I guess."

"Have her home by midnight. I suppose you bought Lars off for the night?" Mr. Gianni asked me.

Man, I wish I'd thought of that. 

Mia broke in, "He's outside talking to Ronnie."

"Oh, your her/him/it neighbor?" I grinned.

Mia giggled.

  


****

Lilly's POV

  


So we were sitting in Starbucks when he pulls out a tiny recorder and a pad of paper. 

"Shall we get started?" he asked.

I nodded. Well? What else was I supposed to do?

"How long have you known Princess Amelia?"

"Since 1st grade."

"And you're both sophomores now, correct?"

"That is correct."

"What would you say is your strongest connection the princess?"

"Our shared love of the truth, particularly controversial truth."

"I understand you both have rather radical views about global issues."

"We do."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well, Mia is a vegetarian."

"And why is that?"

"She feels that human beings have no right to take the life of other organisms, anymore than they have a right to murder members of their own species."

"And you, also?"

"I sympathize with them. I, myself, am much more interested in the lack of accountability and responsibility Hollywood and the media have taken upon themselves for churning out sexist, socially-stereotypical films and books."

I won't pretend I didn't see the beads of sweat forming on Gregory Jordan's forehead.

Serves him right. It should be illegal to be a good-looking journalist. Ruins interviewee's objectivity.

  


****

Michael's POV

  


I could see how nervous Mia was. I'd kind of put my arm around her to guide her out of the building and I could feel the muscles in her back all bunched up.

Lars was at our elbow in a second. I told him where we were going and once again, Mia looked at me like I was gradually growing two horns.

"Um, Michael?" she asked, in her shy way.

"Yeah?" I liked it when she said my name. It somehow gave boring, old "Michael" more significance.

"Are we really going to the garage?"

I grinned, "Yeah. Don't you think that'll be fun?" I knew very well how much I was throwing her off but I kinda liked messing with her head a little. I know, I know. I'm sick and twisted.

The worried look on her face was replaced by a confused one. "Um, I guess so."

"You'll see," I told her, trying to reassure with a smile. I didn't want her to think I was completely delusional or unromantic. She seemed to relax a little after that. 

  


****

Lars's POV

  


When I first took this job, I thought, "I have been assigned to protect a teenage girl. What did I do to deserve this nightmare of hell?" 

But as I watched young Michael and the princess walking down the sidewalk ahead of me, laughing and talking like the lovers they are meant to be, I couldn't think of a place I wanted to be more than there watching over this beautiful story. And any job is better than body guard to Clarisse Renaldo.

  


****

Michael's POV

  


A tall thin guy with messy black hair and large freckles across nose and cheeks was suddenly in my face,"Dude, you're late!" 

"Yeah, nice to see you, too, Nick."

"Dude," he started but stopped at the sight of Mia and Lars. "Dude," he repeated.

"Mia, this is Nick Polowski. Nick, Mia Thermopolis."

"Your...your highness," he said, his enormous green eyes growing even larger, if that was possible. 

Mia seemed embarrassed, "Uh, just Mia's fine."

"Sweet," he grinned, then turned back to me. "Man, you didn't tell me you were bringing royalty with you. I would have gotten dressed up."

Another guy appeared around the corner, "Mike, my man!" 

"Ted, how's it hangin'?"

"It's cool. And you?" 

"It's cool." 

Ted nodded distractedly and I followed his line of vision. Mia seemed completely oblivious to his wandering eyes as she smiled politely at us.

I snapped my fingers in front of Ted's face, "That's enough, dude. If you want to keep your eyes in their sockets, that is."

"Sorry, dude," he laughed. He smiled at Mia, in a friendly way, then looked back at me, "Can I help it if your girlfriend's a babe?"

I could almost feel Lars tense behind us.

****

Mia's POV

  


Omigosh. OMIGOSH! That guy, Ted or whatever, said I was Michael's girlfriend! And...and...what did he call me? I could feel my face heat up and I moved closer to Michael. 

I sort of recognized Nick from school. I think I'd seen him in the hallways talking to Michael or something. 

I was just about to ask what exactly we were doing there in the garage when this short guy with red hair and freckles came up to us. He looked like he was about 12. 

"Tristen," Michael nodded.

He did a little chin tilt back, "Moscovitz." His voice was deeper than I expected. He looked at me and nodded. "Princess," he acknowledged, unphased.

"Huh?" Ted looked lost.

"Dude, she's the princess of Genovia," Nick hit him.

"The one on 24/7?" Ted looked like Fat Louie after he'd swallowed a sock.

"Man, you're slow!"

Ted didn't answer, just looked at me like I was royalty. Wait, a minute, I...oh, never mind.

"Your majesty, I-I hope I didn't offend you with what I said about...ya know."

I laughed. And surprised myself by blurting, "I won't chop off your head. I promise."

Michael snorted beside me. 

  


****

Michael's POV

  


Have I mentioned another reason I like Mia so much? She's not only sincere, she has the greatest sense of humor. She won't say anything to people she doesn't know at first and then she'll just come out with the funniest, weirdest thing. 

"So, are we ready to get it on?" Ted asked, hands spread wide.

"Boris isn't here," I said.

"So we start without him," Ted shrugged. "I'm sure he'll get over the disappointment.

"What time did you put on the fliers, Moscovitz?" 

"Seven."

"That gives us...what? Fifteen?"

"Let's get rockin'."

"Michael?" Mia whispered.

"Mia?" I whispered back, teasingly.

She blushed but asked anyway, "What's going on? What fliers? What are we doing here?"

"Mia Thermopolis, you are about to witness the first live concert starring...Skinner Box!"

She smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Omigosh, wow. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Cuz I'd have missed the cute smile on your face just now." Did I just say that? Ok, cringe. 

I guess it was worth the snickers I got from the guys 'cause Mia looked like she was in heaven when I said that. 

****

Lilly's POV

  


"...and so the meaning of life is invariably tied to our individual identities by which we measure the value of our existence as a group." I was really enjoying myself at this point but I could tell that the handsome reporter was not.

"Well, uh, thank you, Ms. Moscovitz. I guess that's...all we have time for. I appreciate you taking the time from your busy schedule to talk to me."

"It was a pleasure," I told him smugly.

And I left the coffee house, fully glad that my boyfriend wasn't so dense. That Gregory Jordan, no matter how good looking, knew nothing of the importance of immersing one's self deep in one's psyche to become self-actualized. 

At least, Boris had a response when I wanted to discuss these life-altering issues. Granted, it was often something like, "Lilly, I do not understand. Please explain again?" The point was, he tried. 

  


****

Mia's POV

  


People were starting to crowd into Doc's at this point. I felt sort of out place, not really knowing any of the kids there. Until I caught Michael looking at me from their "stage." Seriously, it's like he was hugging me with his warm, chocolate eyes. And I just wanted to melt through the floor. 

And now they were starting. Nick thew himself into his bass and Tristen was pounding on the drums so hard I thought my ears would explode. A few whoops from the group of teenagers fed the already frenzied music. 

But then Michael was up at the microphone and he was singing. And I almost did melt. He has the greatest voice. Which I already knew, but still. It was even more wonderful than I remembered it.

Wait, the music had stopped again. He was saying something.

"Thank you. Just remember, we are Skinner Box and we are in control."

Some guy with a nose ring in the front row said, "YEAH!" like it was the most profound thing he'd ever heard.

"We want to thank you all for coming out tonight. Think it's gonna be a good show. And, uh, I'd like to dedicate our first song to someone in the audience tonight. Mia, I wrote this for you."

There was a series of "aww's" and "how cute's" and lots of whistling in the crowded garage. Kids were everywhere, squished on the faded couches, hanging off the cars, sprawled across the hard floor.

I felt my neck flame up but I smiled, anyway. Could this night be anymore perfect? I didn't think so...until he started singing.

  


"Stay away from my friends

They're smooth operators

Lookin' for a way in." 

  


Michael sent a pointed look toward Ted, who laughed and saluted him.

  


Stay away from me tonight

I've made other plans and you'll just be distractin' me," he looked right at me when he sang that...

In a good way..."

  


Ted stepped up to the mic, next to Michael and they sang on,

  


"She doesn't know

That I love her"

  


Omigosh. Did Michael Moscovitz really LOVE me? 

"I better not be asleep," I muttered.

  


"(that I love her)" Ted echoed, his green eyes flashing.

  


"Yes, I love her..." Michael winked at me.

  
  


"Make a move on me, baby." He was looking right at me still, as was half the garage.

"I can't be the one who's always takin' chances.

See me down so you get down." He and his guitar dipped forward.

  


His long ragged hair was shaking everywhere, "No, you've got me all wrong.

I just want to kiss her lips."

  


I thought I was gonna die of happiness right then.

  


"And you kiss back." When he sang that, it sounded so commanding and bossy like the Beast or Mr. Rochester. I think if he hadn't been up there on stage still, I WOULD have kissed him. I know. Daring of me, isn't it?

  


"She doesn't know 

That I love her..."

  


"(That I love her.)"

  


"Yes, I love her..."

  


The song finished and Skinner Box had started playing another song when Michael suddenly stopped and stepping off the stage, walked towards me.

  


****

Michael's POV

I have no idea what I was doing but the band kept playing and I kept walking.

And just when I was in front of Mia and she wasn't doing anything, just sort of sitting there and staring at me, and I was starting to feel really stupid, she jumped up and threw her arms around my neck.

I let my guitar fall, but not without wondering if I was going to have buy another one after it hit the concrete floor. Some girl sitting near Mia grabbed it before it smashed, though, so...good times.

I heard her murmur something into my shoulder but I couldn't quite make it out so I pushed her back so I could hold her at arms' length, "Hmm?" 

"I said, 'Don't pinch me.'" She snuggled back into my chest, "I like this dream."

I laughed, even though it wasn't that funny, "Wouldn't dream of it, Mia."

  


****

a/n: There you go! Next chapter: The aftermath of the concert, Lilly's triumph, and the press gets wind of a brand new story starring New York's royal...

  


Shout ins: 

robtaymattlouned: Thank, thank, thank you! I'm so glad you liked my Dr. Phil bit. Sorry this took me this long but I hope you liked the DATE! :)

Miss Emmy: You're so sweet. Thank you very much for reading! I hope you liked this new chapter. 

  


Sweet Piglet: Remind me to email you about Robert. Just now, I'm so busy I barely had time for this chapter. Boo me. Thank you for reading so far. I hope you're enjoying it. 

  


Gina: (hugs) Thank you! Let me know what you think so far. :)

Ira Gaines: You're welcome but I should be thanking you! So, thank you for the great review once again! Um, yeah, I know what you mean. I'm a lot more outgoing than Mia so it's sometimes hard for me to relate to her but I still love her somehow. Yeah, Lilly is one of my faves. I really wanted to play her up in this one. I don't think there is enough positive and genuine writing about her. :) Anyhow, let me know if yoj have any ideas for future chapters.

  


Jenimo: Yeah, you're right. That is crap. Mia and Michael belong together! HELLO? ARE WE THE ONLY ONES THAT REALIZE THIS? Thank you. :) 

Metalhead13: Thank you! I'm flattered. "Good with a touch of insane." Lol. Hope you like this new bit.

aPPle-FrrEAk: Thank you for the lovely review. Um, let's see, Mia's mom is about eight months along, I guess. I'm not following the time line of the book exactly so forgive me if it's totally different from what it should be. My pen name is Legs because...lol, uh...I'm weird. I guess I sort of have this thing about my legs, I don't know exactly how to explain it. I'm kind of obsessed with having perfect legs (which I don't have). Which is totally shallow and pathetic, but it's a fault. We all have them, I suppose. Yeah, I like Michael being sensitive AND annoying.

CelticInnocent: Thanks. (hugs)


	5. Crying

Shout ins: 

lott2chee: Thank you so much for letting me know I'd uploaded the wrong chapter! And cute pen name. :)

Gina: I didn't mean to be cruel! I hope you liked the REAL chapter. :D

  


HziL: Lol. I sort of have this problem with fics that make it seem like Mia and Michael HAVE to break up. What ever happened to the beautiful relationship that actually lasts? Novel thought, I know. ;) Not that they won't have problems...oh, they will. And I will not give away the end so...anything is, of course, possible. Thank you for your review! :) 

sweetpiglet: Yeah, I figured it out. (Sigh) Thanks. (Waves sweetpiglet off, absently) Yes, yes...(lost in sad daydream)

sugarbear14: Thank you! And it's ok, you don't have to agree with me about the oh so cool Carmine. :D Here's more.

  


fearless33: Thanks. I fully intend to. Have a big hug! (Hugs fearless) Here's more...:)

  


MissEmmy: Actually, yeah, I think about professional writing all the time. Some time soon I'll get around to sending my stuff in to magazines and that. It's not like I'll make money but maybe I'll get some free subscriptions...lol. I'm really flattered you're reading all this! It's very sweet of you. Thank you. (Hugs) Oh, and another chapter! Yay!

Metalhead13: Why, thank you. Lol. Your review made me smile. Yeah, Nick...someone told me he was stereotypical. He probably is but OH WELL. There are people in this world who fit the stereotypes or otherwise (gasp) we wouldn't HAVE stereotypes. Thank you, thank you a million times for reviewing! (Hugs)

Ira Gaines: Hey, you're the real reason I wrote this next chapter as quickly as I did. (Which wasn't all that quick but still) "Update" you say? Funny, I think I HAVE heard that word before...somewhere...hmm. Lol. Yeah, this thing I have called a life keeps getting the way of writing. Which is stupid because I love this story and I love all of you! (Many hugs) Oh, Tristen? LOLLLLLL...ok, if you knew the story behind him...Well, I don't think he um reads fanfiction and certainly not PD fics so I'm safe. He's actually a guy that goes to my church, heheh. And he seriously looks like he's 13 or 14. (He's sixteen or seventeen and a junior) But yeah, dude, he's an incredible drummer and he's so cute. I just want to hug him. If he even knew I existed, I would have a mondo crush on him. So now you know my scary little secret. Bwahah...thanks.

Victoria Preston: Thank you! I'm honored. Let me know what you think of this new chappy.

aPPle-FrrEAk: I promise to take a look at people's faces...lol. Um, yeah, well the goal of this story wasn't to get them together. It's really to show what their relationship might look like (I hope I'm not giving away too much). So...yes. Thank you! We'll see what happens with the article and Lilly and all that. So...here's more. 

KlutzY: Thanks. Aww, you're obsessed with it? DUDE, no way. K, here s'more. :)

CelticInnocent: Thank you for loving it! :D

myinnocenteyes: I think Michael is romantic in a kind of off-kelter, whimsical way. At least, that's how I see him. Cuz he's intellectual and also hot. Lol. Somehow, the two merge. Anyway, yeah. Thanks.

imaginelet: Oh, Let, you're not a horrible reviewer! You're always so faithful! Thank you! Yes, Mia and Michael...we're going to have some interesting chapters coming up. ;) I liked the little concert thingy, too. Here's more story!

Sage1899: My thought is that everyone has depth. Even Lana Weinberger. People can act shallow but they still continue to have thoughts and feelings that stay beneath the surface. I strongly dislike stories where girls (or guys) are portrayed as complete jerks absent of emotion and motive to be jerks. Anyway, silly rant. I'm highly flattered by your reviews! And I will do my best to keep up with this story. :) (hugs) Here's another chapter if you want to read it...

Padfoot Black: But torture's FUN! Yeah, I like "That Girl Has Love," too. I actually like almost all of Rooney's songs. The song in this chapter...heheh. It's actually not one of my faves but it fit. And of course, RC sounds cool singing it, anyway. Thank you for your review. I'd love to know what you think of this chapter. :D

  
  


Rating: PG

  


Disclaimer: I don't own The Princess Diaries series. J'adore them, though.

  


Time frame: begins end of Mia's freshman and Michael's senior year. My details and time line are different from the book, however. 

  
  


****

Mia's POV

  


I always knew there was something extra cool about the fire escape. But it's even cooler when it's your boyfriend sitting there next to you.

Michael's hair always falls in his eyes when he's concentrating. And I always imagine reaching over and brushing it back. I wonder what he'd do.

****

Michael's POV

  


Mia was looking at me. I was bent over my guitar but I could tell because I could hear her holding her breath. What makes us do that around each other?

I tried to shrug it off. I had to get those songs written. 

Tristen had informed me that we couldn't have less than eight songs on our demo. Even though I don't really believe in organized government, I'm really glad we live in a democracy. I seriously think if we lived in a small third-world country, Tristen would overthrow the military coup and become our dictator. And he's got that whole "short" thing going on, like Napoleon. Except, Napoleon was French. And Tristen...isn't. Don't get me wrong. Tristen's cool. He's just a little intense. 

  


****

Mia's POV

  


I was trying my hardest not to be distracting. I had read enough interviews with rock stars to know they didn't tolerate distractions when they were making music. I knew better than to ask Michael anything.

I had to look two steps above me to where he sat, frowning at a piece of paper. He was tapping his foot and counting silently. It was really cute. But you know what the very best part of all this was? 

His knee was almost even with my face and it looked like such a perfect place to put my head. So...I did. 

His dark head snapped up for a moment and he stared at me. Then he kind of smiled, like he was trying to swallow a laugh, and looked back down at his notes. 

And so I was sitting there, trying to decide if this was a good thing or not, wishing I had some paper to make a list, when...all of sudden...his fingers were winding around my hair. I looked at him but he was writing then, still playing with my hair. Then he stopped and looked at me. 

"Thank you, Mia," he said, seriously.

  


****

Michael's POV

  


"For what?" Mia looked taken aback.

I held up the piece of paper, "It's finished."

"The song?"

"Yeah," I picked up my guitar, running my fingers along the frets.

"Oh, good! Um, Michael?"

"Hmm?" D, no, d minor.

"Why did you-what did I-why did you thank me?"

"Well, you...ahh, how 'bout I just go ahead and play it?"

"But..."

  


****

Mia's POV

  


He was already playing the starting chords so I just sort of trailed off. He looked at me, waiting for me to finish, but I shook my head. He shrugged and bent his head...and then he started singing in that low, husky way he does when he's singing by himself. 

Tell me you didn't think love was...

Valentine's Day, 

Walking on the moon,

Or staring at the Milky Way

  


I don't feel mushy

I just want to tell you my dreams

Oh...ah...ahh..."

  


His voice got all high, then.

  


"You can keep your heart, little girl

Cuz all I want is just to play with your hair

  


Tell me you didn't think love was...

Letter jackets

Class rings

Flowers in your locker

I won't die without you

My world will only fall apart

Oh....ah...ahh

  


You can keep your heart, little girl

Cuz all I want is just to play with your hair"

****

Michael's POV

  


I changed chords, still wondering if Mia liked the song. 

  


"You can keep your heart, little girl

Cuz all I want to do is just hold you tight"

  


Chord change.

"All I wanna do is just play with your hair.

All I ever want is just to sit here and play with your hair..."

  


****

Mia's POV

  


Ok, so I started to cry. I couldn't help it! He was so...

  


****

Michael's POV

  


Oh, great. Now she was crying. 

I felt my eyes start to water. Allergy season just never went away, I guess.

****

Mia's POV

  


Michael reached down and pulled me up to sit next to him. I sobbed all over his shirt. Sheesh, I didn't think PMS started until next week. I am such a baby.

  


****

Michael's POV

  


I'm not sure what I did but I guessed I had better fix it. Fast.

"Mia, what's wrong?" I tried to sound unconcerned. 

  


****

Mia's POV

  


My eyes must have been red and gross-looking, by then. I looked at him but I wasn't quite sure what to say. In fact, I had NO IDEA what to say. I mean, I wanted to...to...tell him...but I couldn't. I mean, what if that's not what the song meant? I mean, it was...just a song, right?

  


****

Michael's POV

  


"Hey, don't cry." Wow, original thought, Moscovitz. Aren't we articulate?

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." Why was she sorry? What did she do? I began to panic. It's not just Lilly! The entire female population is completely insane! 

  


****

Mia's POV

  


Even though, I was crying my eyes out, I couldn't help but be a little more than thrilled when Michael ordered me to not apologize. I just love it when he tells me what to do. Sigh.

  


****

Michael's POV

  


Well, for some reason, Mia stopped crying. Actually, she was sort of smiling. Uh oh. That couldn't be good. Wait, it's _Mia_! I _want_ her to be happy. 

Fat Louie sauntered out onto the fire escape. As a rule, I'm not really an animal person but Mia's cat was pretty entertaining. Especially when he ate their laundry. Bet their vet bill wasn't that funny, though. I thought he was going to go sit on Mia's lap, considering he's her cat and all. But instead, he looks at Mia, looks at me, stares at my lap, and makes a flying pounce for it. He must not know what I did to Lilly's cat, "Freud." Whatever. Cats are almost as weird as girls.

  


****

Mia's POV

  


Fat Louie actually sat on Michael's lap! I was pretty impressed considering he hates my dad and only tolerates Mr. G. Even my mom can't get that close to him when I'm not around. But there he was, anyway, ignoring his own cat rules, sitting curled against Michael's leg, purring and sharpening his claws on Michael's Gap jeans. MICHAEL'S GAP JEANS! 

"Louie, no!" I made a grab for him but the monster took off, running swiftly back through the door into the loft. 

"Oh, Michael, your jeans!" There were long white marks across his stonewash pants and I felt like throwing up. 

****

Michael's POV

  


"Mia, chill," I laughed. "It's no biggie."

"But they look new and Gap is a really nice brand and Fat Louie is so dumb and I am so sorry and I'm sure I can get you another pair of jeans and well I can't believe I let him do that I'm so incredibly sor..."

Does she HAVE to worry about EVERYTHING? I inched my face close to hers and suddenly very quiet, she swallowed and looked at me. 

"Mia, chill," I repeated, before my lips met hers.

A few seconds later, I heard her whisper, "Okay." And then she kissed me back.

****

  


a/n: Well, there you go...oh wait, NO NO NO!!!!!!!!! DON'T LEAVE, YET! A TEASER FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER!

  


"Dude, didn't you see it?"

"What?"

Nick held up the National Enquirer. 

I stared dumbly for a moment before saying, "That's me."

The guitarist nodded, "Yeah, and Moscovitz?"

"Huh?"

Nick opened to an inside page, "That's US!"

  


To be continued...please review if you can! :)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Shocking

Shout ins: 

Daydreamer-022: Thank you! Yes, Rooney rocks. I'm praying I make it to their concert next month. The movie won't be the same but I'm afraid I'll have to watch it, anyway. (Sigh) I'm just hopelessly addicted...to yewwwwwwwwwwwwww...BUT. NOW. THERE'S. NOOOOooooooo where ta HIIDDDDE, since yewwwww pushed my luuuuuuuuv asiiiiiiiiiiiide, I'm hopelessly addicted to yewwwwwwwwwww......uh, yeah, "Grease" on the brain. I'll clean that up right away. (Salutes and walks hurriedly off a short precipice) Are you the one who wrote "Princess Valentine?" I think I was being a bug and didn't review it, but it was a sweet story. Much better ending than _my_ last Valentine's Day. :) 

KlutzY: K, here's another chapter. I know it wasn't a quick update. It never is, anymore. I just can't seem to find the time these days. But thank you for reviewing! Let me know what you think of this! 

robtaymattlouned: A million and one hugs for you! I was hoping beyond rational hope that I might get the characters right. I'm working on it still, but THANK YOU SO MUCH! 

sugarbear14: I'm so glad! (rubs hands together gleefully) "Gleefully..." Isn't that a great word? Thank you for reviewing! And I'm sorry to say you were supposed to hate that teaser. That's the point. (Evil laugh)

Ira Gaines: You're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome! And I didn't feel forced, you goose! I wanted to update, you just let me know that I wasn't the only one who cared if I updated! Thank you for your sweet reviews. Lol. Of course, you have a life. Mine's a little too insane. You wouldn't want it. 

  


Okie doke! (Makes a note) I'll read your story next. :) 

  


Padfoot Black: LOL, okay, um, I'm gonna put this in my disclaimer, too but I wanted you to know in a personal note how retarded I am. Ya see, (digs toe in sand) I kinda, (cough) forgot that I told you I was using a, heh, Rooney song and so...the song in the last chapter isn't a Rooney song. I kind of...(small voice) wrote it. I was GOING to use a Rooney song but decided to save it for a later chapter. I'm really dumb. I know. I agree with you, too. Mia does seem to be becoming slightly...shallow? Is that the word I want to use...ah...self-absorbed. I guess all teenage girls (myself included) are, to some extent, but maybe it gets old after awhile. I don't know. I don't want to criticize too strongly as I'm not the writer Meg is. I still have my reservations, however. I suppose you've read "Better than Perfect" by Margaret Rose? That has to be the very best PD fanfic I've read. Brilliant, in fact.

myinnocenteyes: Thank you! Hope the teaser makes more sense now. :)

Danielle: Thank you for reviewing! I'll finish this. Don't worry. I know what's gonna happen, I just don't know how long I'm gonna make it be first. It'll probably be a long while before it's over, though. :) (hugs)

  


Ima fan: Thank you so much. :) That was really great to hear. Hope you like this extra long, extra juicy chapter. Heheh.

  


MissEmmy: Thank you, sweetie! Your reviews make my day! Let me know what you thought of this new installment. :D

  


Sweety Thing: Lol, I really like your pen name. It's cute. Anyway, THANK YOU. Please keep reading! (And reviewing, hint, cough, hint)

Metalhead13: I cannot believe I forgot to finish the shout-ins! And you always leave me the coolest reviews! AAAAAGH! Anyway, thank you! I'm really starting to get this Nick vibe goin' (oh, and your comment in your latest review gave me an idea for Tina...not Nick...but somebody else...bwahaha...) MANY, MANY HUGS! AND CANDY! Yum...

sw33t t3mptations: Why, thank you. (ducks head) Hope you like the new chapter. Let me know if you have any ideas for future chapters! :)

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own The Princess Diaries.

I do not own Rooney. I do not own "Magic Shell" syrup. 

And the inspiration for Michael's little thingy was listening to a Focus on the Family tape where this girl writes this guy's name in syrup. 

I DO OWN THE SONG FROM THE LAST CHAPTER SO DON'T GO PUTTING IT UP ON YOUR ROONEY FAN SITE AS AN IMPORT THAT DIDN'T MAKE IT ONTO THE ALBUM. Like you would. 

  


Rating: PG 

  


****

Mia's POV

  


Did I ever tell you how incredible Michael Moscovitz is? I mean, he has the GPA of an almost genius, looks like a movie star, sings like an angel, AND he's romantic. What more could a girl want in her boyfriend? That's right. Boyfriend. 

It happened when Tina and I spent the night at Lilly's. Michael wasn't even supposed to be there. 

At least, Lilly said he wasn't. "Michael, I realize you have no life. It is a sad fact but could you please refrain from butting in on MINE?"

Michael just sat down on the couch next to Tina and me and said, "Mia, would you pass the chips?" 

And okay, that might not sound very romantic, at first. But I was imagining what it would be like if Michael and I were married and the apartment was OUR apartment and we were all alone and he was saying, "Mia, would you pass the chips?" And he would say it like it was the most normal thing in the world, like we weren't totally and passionately in love, like we were just sort of...hanging out. 

And that's totally how he said it. He just goes, "Would you pass the chips, Mia?" 

I felt sort of all special that he had singled me out to request something. Until I realized I was holding them. 

I leaned across Tina and handed him the bag and I made sure my fingers touched his. He didn't do anything, though, so I started to lean back, disappointed. But then his hand was squeezing mine and he was saying, "Tina, don't mind us," and he was LEANING WAY FORWARD AND KISSING ME! Right in front of Tina Hakim Baba! And his sister! 

Lilly gave a loud sigh, "Michael, I have tried to be patient but I must draw the line somewhere. If we allow you to socialize with us, you will have to refrain from excess physical contact with Mia in the presence of others."

  


**** 

Michael's POV

  


My sister needs a life. Badly. 

  


****

Tina's POV

So, Michael was there almost the whole time. Mia was thrilled. I could tell. I would be, too, if I were her. I mean, Michael is so tall and dark and he has these eyes that see through to your inmost soul just like Seth Farraday in "Love's Last Whisper." 

I know it's wrong to feel jealous. But sometimes I do.

  


****

Michael's POV

  


Lilly wouldn't leave for even a second. Not even when I reminded her that Maya had bought ice cream. She just said, all snotty like she gets, "If you're so hot for carbohydrates, why don't you go get some?"

Just to keep myself from strangling her, I stood up with the intention of walking toward the kitchen. Mia was looking at me with these big, hopeful eyes. 

"Uh, Mia? Tina? You guys want some?"

"That'd be great," Tina smiled. She really is a nice girl. Why couldn't I have a nice girl like Tina for a sister?

Mia looked at Lilly then back at me, "Yes, please."

"Lilly?" I asked, "Change your mind?"

"Chocolate mint. No syrup."

Sisters.

  


****

Tina's POV

  


Did I mention that Michael Moscovitz is also romantic? (Sigh) He wrote "Will you go out with me?" in Magic Shell. Right on top of Mia's ice cream. If that's not love, what is? I'm sooo jealous of Mia! Maybe he has an identical twin he was separated from at birth. That happened in "Teenage Paradise" which I've heard is based on a true story about a romantic comedy from the nineteen-eighties.

  


****

Mia's POV

  


Okay, I was really not paying any attention. No surprise there, I guess. So, even though it was Michael handing me the bowl of ice cream, I didn't pay special attention to it, really. "Tess of the D'ubervilles" was on and Angel was just about to get mad at her for letting herself be taken advantage of by this older guy (who also plays in "The Jungle Book" movie they made a few years ago with the guy from "The Princess Bride.") when he had just confessed all over himself that he had lost his self-control with some other girl awhile ago. Jerk. Whatever. The point is, I wasn't paying attention to my ice cream.

I had even started to stick my spoon in it when I felt Tina's elbow dug firmly into my ribs. "Ow!" I looked over at Michael who had a slightly worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I blurted.

"Look at your bowl," Tina hissed.

I looked down and there it was. In chocolate syrup. "Will you go out with me?"

Lilly looked over at about the same instance and rolled her eyes. "You just couldn't help yourself, could you?" she accused.

Michael was still looking at my bowl of ice cream like there was something wrong with it.

"Michael?" 

"Huh?" he looked at me and his whole body tensed up. 

"Yes."

He looked dazed.

"Yes, I'll go out with you!" 

He snapped out of it, then. "Oh, yeah?" 

"Yeah."

  


****

Tina's POV

  


I swear, Michael Moscovitz's eyes looked like glowing embers in a swirling grey mist when Mia said that. And he was smiling with that really melting, charming smile he always has when he passes by Vice-Principal Gupta with a hall pass. Not that I was paying any attention.

****

Lilly's POV

  


I just knew this would happen. Mia has held unhealthy fascination for my brother for years.. And ever since Michael's sophomore year, when Mia and I started middle school, my brother's worshiped Mia. I knew it when he brought that stupid picture of a cat home from his computer graphics class and said, "Doesn't it look like Fat Louie?" 

I don't really mind in my heart of hearts. But I must confess that the thought of my brother and my best friend breaking up terrifies me. Mia may be light-years away from self-actualization but she is my best friend and I can't risk losing her. Even if I have to disown Michael, Mia and I must remain friends.

  


****

Michael's POV

It ended up being a great night. And although I would rather have watched grass grow than have to sit through "The Pride and the Prejudice," I survived. Tina was even nice enough to move and let Mia sit next to me. 

  


**** 

Mia's POV

  


The weird thing is, I wasn't nervous when he put his arm around me. I wasn't embarrassed or worried or freaking out. It felt so natural. I was just starting to pay attention to the movie again when the telephone rang.

Michael let go of me and pushed himself off the couch. I must have looked disappointed because he rolled his eyes, "Don't move, Thermopolis. I'll be right back."

The phone rang again. "Michael, will you please GET that?" Lilly asked, exasperated.

He didn't say anything, just picked up the receiver., "This is Michael. Oh. Uh, yeah, she's here, your Majesty."

I groaned. Not only did I NOT want to talk to Grandmère right now, I was going to get a lecture on how my potential consorts should answer the phone. I stood up. I frowned but Michael just shrugged and handed me the phone, "Your grandmother."

I made a face that would have given the royal court a heart attack and snatched it, "Hello?" I mumbled.

"Amelia! Quelle est la signification de ceci?"

_ (Amelia! What is the meaning of this?)_

"Um, what?" 

"Cette image affreuse dans l'investigateur national!"

_(This horrendous picture in the National Enquirer!)_

I switched to French, hurriedly, "Quelle image?"

_(What picture?) _

I honestly had no idea what she was talking about but somehow, I knew it wasn't good.

" C'est une photographie dev vous...et ce _GARÇON_."__

_ (It's a photograph of you...and that BOY.)_

"Grandmère, je ne sais pas de ce que vous parlez." __

_ (Grandmother, I do not know what you are talking about.)_

"Amelia, il y a une image de vous deux embrassant sur une èvasion sale du feu sur chaque tabloid dans le pays! Vous inquiéteriez-vous pour expliquer? __

_(Amelia, there is a picture of you two kissing on a dirty fire escape on every tabloid in the country! Would you care to explain?)_

"Il y a ce QUI?" 

_(There's a WHAT?)_

Michael was standing there watching us, amused for a little while, but now looking slightly alarmed. I could tell he didn't pick up most of the French but he must have known a little. 

"What's wrong?" he whispered. 

The doorbell rang.

I heard Lilly answer it, "MICHAEL! It's for you!"

****

Michael's POV

Mia was sputtering in French and I had a hard time following. Something about a picture, I thought. 

I went to see who was at the door. Lilly passed me in the hall and ordered me to tell Mia that she and Tina had gone to her room.

"Nick, what's up?"

"Dude, didn't you see it?"

"What?"

Nick held up _Teen Star Watch _for my inspection.

I stared dumbly for a moment before saying, "That's me."

The guitarist nodded, "Yeah, and Moscovitz?"

"Huh?"

Nick opened to an inside page, "That's US!"

I snatched it from his hands, "Huh?"

The guitarist was thumping the page, "That's Skinner Box!"

My eyes caught the caption, "Royal Rock 'n Roll: Princess Mia attends performance by Skinner Box.

Nick waited eagerly while I sped through the article. I stopped a couple paragraphs in. 

"Princess Amelia has been seen several times with a dark-haired young man, recently identified as Michael Moscovitz, the lead guitarist of a local, up and coming band. Interviews with schoolmates have confirmed that he and the young monarch are dating exclusively and may perhaps be ENGAGED?" 

"Yeah, about that..." Nick looked confused, "You never told me you and the princess were looking to hook up permanently."

I rolled my eyes, "We're not."

"Weird. Oh, but read that!" He tapped his finger on another column.

"Princess Mia's a fan. And that was enough for TSW. We looked into this band, so named "Skinner Box" and we are pleased to report they are as hot as their name. They've got a sound that seems to borrow from everywhere and come out all their own. Dark, sexy lead guitarist Michael Moscovitz may be hot but sources tell us he's taken. Don't worry, girls! Looks like wide-eyed Nick, goofy Ted, and brooding Tristen aren't. So, good looks, great sound. The question that remains: Where has this hotter than hot band been hiding?"

I heard Mia slam the phone down in the kitchen and walk slowly out. I turned around. 

She looked distraught, "I can't do anything without the press finding out about it! Nothing! 

It's a good thing I don't have any life and death secrets because I would be dead by now. Dead. Dead, dead, dead! Deader than a doornail! I can't even kiss someone on my OWN FIRE ESCAPE without being filmed! I am so sorry, Michael. I know you hate PDA's, anyway, and this is like, a million times worse."

I held up _Teen Star Watch _and watched her expression darken. "Why can't I be a normal teenage girl?" she suddenly blurted.

"And why can't I be a prince?" I retorted.

That shut her up. For about half a second, "What?"

"I thought you were over this. You can't help being royalty, Mia." 

"I know, but now you're being dragged into it and..."

"And I can't help dating royalty," I grinned, "Monarchy is in your blood and Royal Consort is in mine." I stopped smiling. Did I just say what I think I said?

Mia looked startled but...relieved. She stepped into my arms, shyly, "You don't mind?"

"Gotta get used to it sometime. I mean, if it wasn't for you, it would have been for another reason." My voice turned playful, "Do you really think someone as," I looked back over the article in the magazine, "As dark and sexy as me could stay hidden for long?"

"You're right," she laughed into my shirt, "That ego would have to get famous sooner or later."

I kissed her temple and sighed. Rock 'n roll. 

****

a/n: Well, another chapter done...finally. I hope the French was decent. I speak some but I had to use an online translator so I'm not sure if it's perfectly constructed, grammar-wise. Review pleeeeeeeeeease. I'll have the next chapter up after I get some feedback and some IDEAS. Hint, hint. :D Thank you! I love you guys!

Legs 


	7. Shaking

Shout ins:

Metalhead13: Thanks for the suggestions. :) Yeah, Nick rocks. :) 

Padfoot Black: I'm gonna miss the concert! (Loud sob) It's horrible, I know! Oh, well. I'll just have to go to the next one, I guess. (Cries) Anyway, thank you for reviewing ONCE AGAIN! 

sb14: Here's the next bit...hope you like it. :D Thanks.

...: I think you're right about the French. (Sigh) I'm sorry. Thanks for the correction! :) My French is extremely limited and I know I mess up a lot. So, that was my fault for not correcting the translator. 

  
  


Gina: I'm so jealous! You met Rob? Lol, that's great. If a girl said that about me and him, I'd die of happiness. Actually, that song in the last chapter wasn't Rooney (I kinda wrote it) but it had been my first intention to include a Rooney song. Oh, well, even the best of intentions don't always live up to their name. Whatever THAT means. Thank you! (And I'm sure you and Rob looked great together...aww...sniffs...)

  


MissEmmy: Thank you for liking the song. My best friend (who has got to be my absolute toughest critic) said it was good and that like...made my month. I was thinking of sending it to Rooney (or their fan mail, rather). But I won't. Because that would be prove me a geek. (Which I am.) My French is extremely poor. I haven't had much instruction, yet. But I'm getting better, thank goodness! :D Really, an online translator does wonders! Thank you for reviewing. Here's more story...Oh, and which Lilly part made you laugh? I went back over it after I read your last review and I was just wondering. Humor is very important to me and I like to know what drives laughter. :) 

  


imaginelet: It's okay that you didn't review Five! I still love you! (Huggles) Here's more and yes, more about the "consort" business...

Daydreamer-022: I'll be keeping my eye out for those stories. So you better post them, missy! Thank you! Have a new chapter and a brownie. Yum.

myinnocenteyes: Thank you. And here you go! :)

Elly-Belly: I'm flattered. But seriously, IT WAS THE TRANSLATOR. I am only beginning.

Thanks for you super-cool review...;)

  


NessNess: You're only twelve? (Or did I miss something?) The caliber of your work is pretty amazing. I'm thoroughly impressed. Thank you for your cute reviews! I'd love to know what you think of this new chapter! (Many hugs)

  
  


DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Princess Diaries. I am making no money. This is just a nice little story to keep us all sane until Ms. Cabot releases her next brilliant novel. 

  


DEDICATION: To Margaret Rose-who not only inspired much of this chapter but was kind enough to allow me to share some of her ideas about Michael and Mia's potential fame and the ideas behind "consort lessons." If you haven't read "Better than Perfect," drop everything and do so. It's an amazingly complex story and full of enough original twists and turns to keep you guessing. It is without Mary-Sue problems, grammar/spelling difficulties, and possesses a poise I long for. I would even dare to argue her story is bordering on being better than the original Cabot series. I know, I know. Blasphemy. Read "Better than Perfect," though. You'll see what I mean. 

  
  
  


****

Michael's POV

  


Mia was saying something. "So, um, she wants to meet you!" she came off brightly but still looked a little uncertain.

"Oh, uh, ok. Is there a particular reason?" I tried to crack a smile, "She gonna fire me?"

"No, no. No! No. Uh, no. (laugh) Uh heh, no. (cough) N-no..."

Oh, great.

  


****

Mia's POV

  


It was gonna be fine. I mean, what was the big deal? It's not like I'm the first princess to ever have a boyfriend who's not a prince, not royal, and not Genovian. Although, come to think of it, I can't think of any princesses with boyfriends. I can't even think of any princesses! Except Sleeping Beauty. But she ended up with the prince in the end. And Elizabeth the II. But her husband is nobility and she's a queen now and doesn't have any horrible grandmothers overseeing her love life. Whatever.

  


****

Lars POV

  


Michael was nervous. He must have retied his tie six times before Mia was ready to go. 

  


****

Mia's POV

  


I stepped into my high heels and turned around. Michael was slicking his hair back with a comb. 

"Oh, you don't have to do that!" I said quickly.

He looked confused.

****

Michael's POV

  


Before I realized what was happening, Mia had plucked the comb out of my hand and was running her fingers through my hair.

"Mia, what are you doing?"

She pushed a strand back and let go. "Leave it the way it is. I like it better in your eyes," she told me, meeting my eyes then. A dark blush swallowed her cheeks and she turned her head. 

I caught Lars swallowing a smirk. Even her body-guard thinks I'm a push-over. I'm not. I'm really not. I just...like it when Mia tells me what to do. 

  


****

Lilly's POV

  


In my brother's haste to leave, he didn't pick up the Times off the door mat. What is WITH him? 

I thumbed through the Sports, Education, and Lifestyle sections. And there it was. A honkin' big picture of me on the front of "Spotlight." Not bad. "Lilly Moscovitz: Royal Pal-An exclusive interview with the supreme confidante of Princess Amelia." Supreme confidante...I could get used to that. 

  


****

Michael's POV

  


It's not like I've never been inside the Plaza before. I was there for Steve's bot mitzvah. But this was different. 

For one thing, the concierge bowed to me. I guess he thought I was some Genovian noble or something. Yeah, right. 

I wished I had worn a jacket. I felt sort of half-dressed with my untucked white Oxford and slacks. At lt least, Mom made me wear black instead of khaki. 

Then four managers convened on us at once. Was there anything we needed? Would her Majesty want luncheon in a private room or on the terrace? Her Royal Highness was looking exquisite this afternoon.

Mia seemed almost used to the attention. But I noticed she didn't stop being Mia. She looked slightly bewildered by the managers, shook her head quickly at the offer of help, said she'd ask, and thanked them, blushing. Mia has never been stuck up. I've always liked that. So unlike La-...

Mia was pulling on my sleeve. The queen wanted to see us right away. I started to feel nervous again.

  


****

Mia's POV

  


Lars slapped Michael lightly on the back as we faced the door to Grandmère's suite. At least my bodyguard likes my boyfriend. 

The door swung open and I was prepared for what I saw..My tall, thin grandmother, her hair pulled up into a tight French bun, her tattooed eyeliner looking unusually dark. This made her eyes seem even larger and scarier than normal. In her hand, she clutched a Sidecar, and at her feet, hairless, boneless Rommel whined to be picked up. 

I love animals, but seriously, I would not pick up that dog for all the Greenpeace donations in the world. 

It donned on me that although _I_ was prepared, Michael might not have been. I snuck a glance at his face. His eyebrows were slightly raised but other than that, I caught now sign of distress. So far, so good. 

I kissed my grandmother's wrinkled cheeks and swallowed a cough from the cigarettes she reeked of.

Grandmère gave Michael a brief once-over and sniffed. "Pfuit!" she said, and led us in. 

Michael seemed a little unsure and waited for me to sit down before following.

"Something to drink? Amelia? Michael?" 

My boyfriend's head shot up. I think it shocked him to learn she knew his name. I think it shocked me. In my hearing, she had only ever referred to him as "that _boy_." 

"Uh...Mia?" he looked quickly at me.

"Une Perrier," I answered automatically. I have stopped trying to tell my grandmother I want tap water. She refuses to let me drink it. So mineral water it is. 

Grandmère snapped her fingers in Sebastiano's face. He started for the drink cart and then stopped to ask, "Le jeune époux entretiendrait-il une boisson ?" 

Michael's eyes darkened as he fought to understand, "I uh..."

"Sebastiano, il ne parle pas français."(Sebastiano, he does not speak French.)

My grandmother snorted and I felt Michael shift in his seat, uncomfortably. I patted his knee reassuringly. 

Sebastiano graciously switched to his stilted English, "And would the young consort care for a drink?" 

"A coke?"

The Genovian nodded and began filling glasses. As he handed them to us, I watched Grandmère fixate on Michael and his reply, "Uh, thank you, that's great, thanks." Which I thought was an especially polite response considering he never had any consort lessons. And then...it donned on me. Please somebody assassinate me.

I didn't have long to dwell on these horrific thoughts since the moment Sebastiano finished passing out our drinks and the queen had her Sidecar, she started in, "So you think yourself worthy of Amelia's affections, do you?"

Michael choked, "Uh...no?"

Grandmère smiled thinly, "Good."

"Here it comes," I thought.

"Do you know what kind of obligations a royal prince consort of Genovia holds?"

"No," Michael seemed to slowly be catching on to the intimidation tactics my grandmother adores and was returning her cold stare with one of his own. And believe me, when I say cold...I mean _icy_.

"Allow me to enlighten you." And then she proceeded to outline the list I was forced to glue into my diary, detailing consort protocol. 

"The consort will ask the princess's permission before leaving the room."

Michael glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and I could tell he was trying really hard not to start laughing.

Grandmère continued, "The consort will wait for the princess to finish speaking before speaking himself." 

More furtive looks at me and suppressed laughter. What I want to know is, how is a couple supposed to fight if he can't even interrupt her?

"The consort will wait for the princess to lift her fork before lifting his own at mealtimes."

Michael was chewing on the side of his lip, his eyes never leaving my grandmother's.

"The consort will not sit until the princess has been seated." When the queen's back turned for a moment, Michael mouthed, "Score!" to me. He had waited until I sat down. I _told_ you he was consort material! He's a natural. 

"The consort will rise the moment the princess rises."

Uh oh. I remembered the next one. How embarrassing.

"The consort will not engage in any sort of risk-taking behavior, such as racing–either car or boat–mountain climbing, sky-diving, et cetera–until such time as an heir has been provided."

I looked at Michael's once again serious face. I was waiting for him to laugh or make some silent joke but he didn't. His eyes got all dark again and he looked at me. Like he was trying to decide something. I felt sort of naked when he looked like that at me. Like...he could see everything, knew everything about me, in that one tiny second of time. He smiled like he was trying to lighten the mood but I suddenly realized how serious Michael was. He was serious about being my consort! About marrying me and producing heirs and...

"The consort will give up his right, in the event of annulment or divorce, to custody of any children born during the marriage." 

I winced. That sounded so...cold. Michael didn't flinch, didn't move an eyelash.

"The consort will give up the citizenship of his native country in favor of citizenship of Genovia."

Michael frowned at that one but didn't say anything.

"Do you still wish to carry on this way with my granddaughter?"

There was an unhesitating answer, "Yes."

"You will have to learn French."

"Sure."

"You will be required to study Genovian law and history."

"Fine."

"You must take dancing lessons."

"Okay."

Grandmère's face was slowing starting to drain of its color, "You cannot do this."

"Watch me."

"We will see." 

And we would.

  


****

a/n: Next chapter coming soon! :) Please review and let me know how you thought this went. I don't like it as much but I feel it's a necessary step in the right direction. 

  


TEASER for next chapter: 

  


"Mr. Moscovitz, is it true you plan to move to Genovia?"

"Michael, are a vegetarian?"

"Your highness, over here!"

"Hey, Princess! You and your boyfriend give us a smile!"

"Michael, is it true Princess Amelia is having your love child?"

"Your highness, is it true you're planning to join your boyfriend's band?"

"There are rumors about a record deal for Skinner Box! Any comments?"

  


I let myself be pulled through the crowd of paparazzi and flashing bulbs, Mia's hand in mine. Have to admit, it felt weird with all the press there but not...bad. Just different. Mia tugged on my arm right before we entered the building and turning, I put my arms around her and posed for Tiger Beat and the New York Sun. What can I say? I lead a charmed life. 


	8. Fighting

An: Chapter eight, already! Zowie! 

  
  


Shout ins:

  


Gina: Thank you! 

  


MissEmmy: Thanks. It's been tough getting everyone to stay in character. I don't know how well I'm succeeding, either. I'll consider sending the lyrics. But really, it's pointless. Oh, I might have to...just because it's insane enough. 

Imaginelet: Thank you for the correction! I KNEW when I wrote that I was gonna get the two mixed up! I'll try to correct that chapter, soon. :) The consort rules are from "Princess in the Spotlight" (the second book) so I can't take credit for them. They are funny, though, aren't they?

Daydreamer-022: I have to come see the update! Eek! Um, it does feel a little fast but it's retrogressing. Grandmère is trying to scare Michael off and...from the looks of things, he's not ready to be scared off. Hopefully, M and M's thoughts at the beginning of this chapter will help clarify. :D I know. Michael's wonderful. ( sigh) Here's more...

Sylvia Sylverton: Thanks. (pats her shoulder sadly) We all do...

Michael: (stretches) Sorry, girls. There just isn't enough of me for all of you. It's tough but...thanks for not crying. There's a pro.(winks at Sylvia)

  


Lilly: I would have to disagree.

  


Michael: (groans) Naturally.

  


Lilly: If we cut you up into two inch sections and store you in freezer bags, there would be enough for at least, a third-world country. Am I right? 

  


Michael: No. 

  


Lilly: (punches his arm) Yes, I am!

  


Michael: Brilliant comeback there, Lilly.

  


Lilly: Hypothetically speaking, though, it's a physical possibility that if we...

  


Michael: Hypothetically, how would you feel if I threw you out the window?

  


Renee Dumont: My dear pink princess, :D, hey, thank you for reviewing! Let's see...you've already read "Better than Perfect." Good. Um, what else...I think Margaret Rose's story is the reason I wrote this one. She's going at it from the other direction. I really wanted to have a story that depicted the relationship between Mia and Michael in the face of the press. Where Michael was awkward at first but got cool and used to the limelight. In this story, my object is not to break them up and get them back together again. It's really to portray a possible way for the stories to go eventually. The ending will be futuristic and hopefully, different enough from "Better than Perfect." No, they're not going to be driven apart. There will be no Mikey M. Okay, so...I'll read "Forevermore" soon. :) I'd love to know what you think of this chapter. 

  


CrackQueenC: I made you like it...a lot? I'm so glad you enjoyed it. Here's more. :) (hugs)

  
  


Burnt Rice: Thank you. I'm flattered! Again, If you haven't read "Better than Perfect," go read that. It's the best PD fic I've read in my entire life. So...yeah. Done now. Thank you! :) Let me know what you think of this chapter, if you can. :D

  


aPPle-FrrEAk: That's okay. I'm so glad you came back! (Hugs) Here have a muffin. They're yummy. Thanks for reviewing. :)

WhiteRabbit5: Thank you! Here's the update...and it's your "sister's friend's cousin"? So who is your sister's friend's cousin? Nick? Ted? ROBERT? Heheh. WHO? I must know. My insanity depends on it. Thanks. (hugs)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Princess Diairies. And, as I haven't made my first million, yet, there isn't much point in suing me. 

  


I don't own Rooney or their song, "I'm a Terrible Person."

  


I don't own the lines Michael uses in the shout ins. They're from "Third Rock From the Sun." 

  
  


****

Michael's POV

  


The door to my room swung open. I staggered in and let myself fall across the bed. Hang homework, for once. Pavlov's wet nose found my hand and I reached back to scratch behind his ears.

Maybe I had spoken a little hastily. I definitely cared about Mia. But give up my citizenship? Yeah, right. 

The easy thing would have been to back out. Dump Mia and look for a nice, low-maintenance relationship.

Fortunately for this story, I'm not that stupid. Sure, it might be difficult dating a princess. But who said dating was EVER easy? It's not like I swore on my first born son to marry her. Yet. One crisis at a time.

It might have been simpler going out with a regular girl. But I didn't want Mia for the sake of having a girlfriend. I wanted Mia for the sake of...Mia. 

She was never a hot topic in the locker room. Her grades weren't spectacular. She could be shy and insecure. Her rambling got annoying, after awhile. 

But when Mia Thermpolis smiled at me, I remembered why I ate veggie burgers, why the penguin house was the greatest place in the universe, and why the _heck_ I ever considered giving up my American citizenship. 

  


****

Mia's POV

  


I was trying not to freak. Michael didn't say anything about marriage. He was just going along with Grandmère so he could still date me. Right?

  


****

Lilly's POV

My brother is an idiot. He just barged into the kitchen and said he had decided to transfer out of his AP programming class. To take (of all things) FRENCH! His one real talent and he throws it away...for a FRENCH CLASS! Moron.

So I (being the sensitive, insightful individual that I am) decided to confront him about his utter thoughtlessness.

"Michael, WHAT is your problem?"

"Not now, Lilly," he said, using that strained voice he gets when our parents try to analyze him. Which he needs, by the way.

"Yes now! What possible reason could you have for studying French? I've thought about it all night and I can't think of any valid excuse! NOT ONE!"

My brother turned around, slowly, deliberately.

"And what are you WEARING?"

"It's called a suit, Lilly."

"Why? It's not a week day. No one's died. No one's getting married."

For some odd reason, his face got all red when I said that last part.

"Michael, WHAT is going on?"

"I have to go meet Mia's grandmother."

"Again?"

"Yes, again."

"Something's going on. Why won't you tell me?"

Michael just shook his head and headed for the door.

`I threw myself in front of it.

"You aren't going anywhere until you tell me what you and my best friend are plotting behind my back! Don't...don't you touch me! I'll scream. I- MICHEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Without warning, he picked me up, carried me through the living room, and dumped me on the sofa. 

I sat up and bolted again for the door but he had already escaped. I could hear him panting as he jumped another flight of stairs.

"Michael!"

"Bye, Lilly!"

"RrrrGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

****

Michael's POV

  


"No, no! It's one, two, THREE, four. Again. No, again! No. AGAIN!"

My legs ached. Two hours of waltzing will do that to you.

I felt even worse for the poor little maid Mia's grandmother bullied into dancing with me.

At last, I heard a, "Enough. We will have tea, now."

"Oh, good. I'm starving."

Clarisse Renaldo's penciled eyebrows wrinkled peevishly, "What?"

"I mean...I...tea would be...enchanting." It had taken me forever to memorize that.

Tea? Enchanting? Gimme a break.

  


****

Mia's POV

  


Michael was PERFECT at tea. Grandmère only glared at him once. Which is, like, a record for her.

And it only happened when they first came out on the veranda to find me. Grandmère kissed me in greeting. Then I leaned towards Michael's cheek to greet him. And somehow, I found his mouth instead. His arms went around me and he was kissing me back. And for a second, I totally forgot where I was. _That's_ how good a kisser Michael Moscovitz is.

But then, of course, Grandmère cleared her throat raspily and I came to and stopped kissing Michael.

You know what the weirdest part is? She seemed to be having a harder time than usual looking angry. 

  


****

Michael's POV

  


Being suddenly famous is a little surreal. Like Monday morning when we got out of the limo at AEHS. 

It wasn't the first time I'd seen Mia get swallowed by cameramen. But it was the first time they didn't shove me out of the way. 

"Mr. Moscovitz, is it true you plan to move to Genovia?"

"Michael, are a vegetarian?"

"Your highness, over here!"

"Hey, Princess! You and your boyfriend give us a smile!"

"Michael, is it true Princess Amelia is having your love child?"

"Your highness, is it true you're planning to join your boyfriend's band?"

"There are rumors about a record deal for Skinner Box! Any comments?"

I let myself be pulled through the crowd of paparazzi and flashing bulbs, Mia's hand in mine. Have to admit, it felt weird with all the press there but not...bad. Just different. Mia tugged on my arm right before we entered the building and turning, I put my arms around her and smiled for Tiger Beat. What can I say? I lead a charmed life. 

  


****

Mia's POV

  


Monday night, Skinner Box played at Beans and Barnacles Coffeehouse. And guess who was there? Well, yeah, me. 

But so was LANA and all her popular cheerleader friends! Apparently, they have decided jocks are a waste of time and have moved on to being groupies. They were all over Tristen, Nick and Ted. Michael said later that they left Boris alone because every time any of them got close to him, Lilly bared her teeth. Personally, I think it was the whole "sweater tucked into the pants thing." Except, he wasn't wearing a sweater. But he had at school that morning. That's the point. I think they tried to hit on Michael. But he did a pretty good job of avoiding them all night.

They weren't the only people who showed up. In fact, by the end of the night, we had a complaint from the fire department that we were over maximum occupancy. 

It was a great concert and I was really enjoying it. Until Michael said, "Hey, this next song..."

Whoops, hollers. 

"Uh, here goes..."

Louder whoops and hollers.

Nick had started playing and Michael had started singing. So, DUH, I was listening!

  


"I'm a terrible person. I'm a terrible person. I'm a terrible person."

I frowned. Michael wasn't a terrible person. 

"I'm a terrible person cause I've made up my mind...

I'm a terrible person cause I've led her on..."

Wait...what?

  


"And I'm the only one who knows what I've done to her...

Oh, yeah.

I'm much smarter now. I won't tell her friends before her...

Oh, I'm afraid

It's gonna be a bad day come Sunday

It's gonna be a bad day come Sunday

It's gonna be a bad day come Sunday

It's gonna be a bad day come Sunday..."

  


Huh? 

"Well, I'm a horrible person," Michael was looking at me. He didn't _look_ like he was about to break up with me. 

All I could do was sit there, speechless. What was he trying to say?

"I read her diary."

Okay. WHAT? I felt a horrible, sick feeling in the pit of stomach. What? Did he...he...

  


"I'm not to be trusted. I told all of her secrets..."

He didn't. He couldn't.

"To all the guys in town, they all laugh and slap me five, oh yeah...

Luckily, she doesn't have dirt on me, cause I'm the cleanest guy...

Oh, I'm so afraid...

It's gonna be a bad day come Sunday...

It's gonna be a..."

  


I tuned out the rest. I couldn't believe it. I should have known he never cared about me. It was all about being famous and a princess and being on tv. Just like Josh. And all the other stupid guys at my school. 

I stood up. They were finishing the song and I had to get out of there. I couldn't breathe. Michael was bowing to the crowd. Did he have any idea what he was doing to my heart?

I caught his eyes for a second. And then, turning, I ran. Blindly, stumbling, over chairs, and people, and crates of vanilla coffee beans. Out onto the sidewalk. It was getting dark but I didn't care. I _hoped_ I would get mugged so I never had to face those dark, chocolate eyes again.

And behind me, I could hear Michael's voice, still calm, still reassuring, "Mia? Mia, what's wrong?" The applause in the background went on as Nick stepped up to the mic, "Hey, you guys rock the house! Thank you."

The tears were falling fast and I had to stop to brush them out of my eyes. And then I felt his knuckles under my chin. He pushed my face up. But I closed my eyes tight. I didn't have to look at him if I didn't want to. I couldn't help it. Another tear squeezed out and fell on his wrist.

"Mia, what's wrong?" he asked again. I opened my mouth to say something but to my horror, I only cried harder. And even though, Michael was a complete jerk and I had decided that I hated him, I let him pull me against his chest. Michael smells so good and strong...But he had hurt me. But I didn't hate him. But he felt so safe. But he had read my diary. But I loved him...

I heard him sigh, "Mia, I'm sorry."

"How could you do that to me?" I heard myself sobbing.

"I...I just got so..caught up in everything, I didn't realize what I was doing to you."

"You didn't REALIZE? How could you not REALIZE what you were doing?"

"Mia, I know! But it happened so fast! I mean, one day I was just Michael Moscovitz, computer geek with a stupid little band no one has ever heard. The next day, I'm Michael Moscovitz, rock star boyfriend of the princess of Genovia. I just...I felt so...important. Like people actually cared if I was alive or not."

  


****

Michael's POV

  


I can't believe I told her all that. This was supposed to be a nice, little apology and it was turning into a confessional. Whiny voice, "People actually _caaaaaaaaaaaared_." Who am I...Lilly? I suddenly felt the urge to do something manly like...belch or run naked through Central Park. ANYTHING to get rid of that uncharacteristically girly moment I'd just had.

****

Mia's POV

  


"I cared about you..." I sniffed, "Before you were famous."

"Yeah, well, I'm slow."

I was just starting to feel sorry for Michael when I remembered what he'd done. I sobbed anew, "I just don't understand why you DID that, Michael! And then you wrote a SONG about it!"

"Mia, I told you I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...wait. What song?"

"I mean, I know I can be self-absorbed and possessive but..." I was practically screaming now, "Did you HAVE to read my DIARY?"

Michael let go of me and his eyes narrowed, "Excuse me?"

"What? You didn't hear me?" I was pretty much furious, again.

"I don't know," he said slowly. "Did you just accuse me of reading your _diary_?"

"Yeah, I mean...You don't know enough about me? You couldn't have asked me to tell you my secrets? You had to go snooping through my private journal that revealed the complete depths of my heart?"

"Mia, I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"You read my diary!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you...huh?"

"I didn't read your diary."

"You...didn't."

"No. What made you think I _did_?"

"You wrote that...that song."

"What song?"

"I'm a horrible person," I sang, "I read her diary. I'm not too be trusted...any of this ringing a bell?" I can be pretty sarcastic when I'm mad.

"Mia, it was just a song."

"But...you...you said your songs are about me."

"Yeah, most of them."

"But I have a diary."

"Most girls do."

I thought this was rather sexist of him but I was too busy being relieved to care. 

"You didn't read...any of it?"

"Not a word."

I felt sort of stupid. But then the boy I had hated ten minutes earlier, and loved ten minutes prior to that, bent down and kissed me. And I forgot about feeling stupid.

"Can we go back in there now?" he asked, kissing me again. 

"Yeah, sure. Of course. I mean, why not? 

Michael put his arm around my waist as we walked back inside. Just before we got through the door, he asked, "Why would I read your diary, anyway? I already know what it says."

My heart stopped for the second time that night, "WHAT?"

He just nodded all serious, not looking at me but looking straight ahead, "It says, 'I luuuuuuv Michael Moscovitz...I luuuuuuv him so much..." Then he grinned at me. I shoved him and he laughed and kissed my cheek. 

Michael was still laughing as we stepped over the vanilla beans. That's because he loves me.

  


****

  


a/n: Chapter done. Review. I really liked this one for some reason. :)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Harassing

DISCLAIMER: The Princess Diaries are written by M. Cabot.

Disney has movie rights.

  


****

Lilly's POV

  


Suddenly, everything in my brother's life revolved around Mia and her royal "duties." Because APPARENTLY they had become his duties. 

However, I needed his help with the new episode of "Lilly Tells It Like It is." He was supposed to appear as the resident expert on the benefits of computer hacking and its positive effects on an otherwise apathetic generation. 

But, noooooooooo...Mia had some annual ball. And her precious boyfriend's attendance is compulsory. Whatever.

  


****

Michael's POV

  


The strangest thing happened to me right before lunch.. Josh Richter walked up and said in a semi-friendly tone, "Moscow." Now, granted, I have no idea what he meant by that. At first. 

"Huh?" 

"I said 'Moscow.' That's your name, right?"

"It's Moscovitz," I told him, disgustedly.

"Oh. Sorry. So you're uh going out with the princess, right?"

"Her name is Mia," I told him, yanking my physics book out of my locker. "Or have you already forgotten?" Hey, no one messes with Mia and gets off easy with me. I remember hiding Lilly's tripod for a week when she made Mia cry during of their fights. But, hey, uh, keep it to yourself, alright?

"Right. Uh, Mia." Josh tried to shrug off the mistake coolly but I didn't miss the squirm. Josh and I have been the same classes since 4th grade. He does this weird jerking thing with his shoulders when he's uncomfortable. 

Figuring he was done, I turned towards the cafeteria. Josh ambled after me.

"What do you want, Richter?" I asked, not slowing down.

"Hey, dude, I just...wanted to..." he took a deep breath, "chill with you. That cool?"

I stopped to stare at him.

"You heard me," he squirmed again.

"Why?" 

"I...I..." for the first time in years I thought I saw something genuine in his eyes. Something like...weakness.

Slightly confused, I shrugged and started walking again. That's guy language for: Whatever, dude.

  


****

Mia's POV

  


I have to admit it was a little weird seeing Josh Richter and Michael come in to the lunchroom together. 

Lilly's eyebrows got all low and dark in the middle the way Michael's did when Tina started discussing the literary merit of her latest romance novel, "Our Rushing Wind of Passion."

Shameeka choked on her chocolate milk.

Tina did that little half-gasp that her mother says in the only lady-like way to show surprise in public. I think she had been practicing it to impress Tristen, the drummer in Skinner Box.

"Hey, Mia." I felt Michael's lips on my temple and he was squeezing in beside me on the bench. 

"Hi."

"How was Algebra?"

"It was okay. Lana was crying and...ow."

I felt an elbow in my stomach and there was that smell of cologne...it was slightly familiar and...Josh Richter. Josh Richter was sitting next to me! Michael on one side, Josh on the other. WHAT was going on? 

"Hey, how's it goin'?" he said, addressing our table.

There was a strange silence. 

It was Michael who calmly broke it, "Mia? You were saying..."

I didn't really know if I should finish my sentence since it was about Lana and all. But everyone was looking at me, so I said quietly, "Lana was crying during our pop quiz so Mr. Giannini gave her a hall pass and let her out early."

All eyes turned to Josh whose blue eyes seemed to suddenly blur. His fist clenched and unclenched.

Michael reached down to pick a cucumber off my tray. He munched contentedly before continuing our conversation, "Why was she crying?"

"MICHAEL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I wanted to scream at him. But Michael's eyes had gone to a tranquil, liquid brown, and instinctively, I trusted them. "Uh, I don't know. I think she had a fight."

"With Josh?"

  


****

Michael's POV

  


If Josh Richter thought I was stupid enough to believe he didn't have ulterior motives for "chilling" with me, he should have given up thinking all together. Because it obviously didn't work for him. 

Josh and Lana have had an off-again, on-again relationship since Lana was in middle school. They are two of the most self-centered, self-absorbed, selfish people I've ever come into contact with. All logical thought draws the same conclusion. Josh and Lana are a match made in hell. Completely deserving of one another. This means that no matter how many times they break up, they will always make up and suck face for an hour. 

If the said Josh Richter thought I was likewise stupid enough not to remember who was hanging all over my band at the concert the week before, then he was more brain-dead than I thought.

Obviously, Lana had conceived a genuine bubble of thought in her head of air that went something like this: "Josh is a jerk. He is a mindless jock without an original pick-up line to his name. It looks like jocks aren't "in" anymore. Oh, it looks like musicians are. If I am to stay with it, I better dump jock Josh and snag musician Nick or whoever it was I was hitting on that night."

So Josh thought he could use me to get back with Lana, huh? Not bad. But I'm better. 

It was rather entertaining, though, letting him suck up to me and my girlfriend and my girlfriend's friends. All the people that up until then, Josh probably didn't know existed. 

****

Mia's POV

  


Michael was being really weird. 

I tried to send him a look that said so, "Yeah...I guess."

"Huh. Must have been a pretty bad fight. Was it a bad fight, Josh?"

Huh? Who is that guy and what has he done with my boyfriend?

Josh seemed shaken by this. I thought he would totally start cussing Michael out. But instead he goes, "Uh, yeah, it...uh...it was pretty bad."

"What was it about?" Michael persisted.

I kicked his leg under the table. Which is something I had never done before. Lilly does it all the time but I'd never worked up the nerve before. It felt liberating and...self-actualizing. I did it again. 

Michael turned to look at me, all serious. And I got kind of worried, then. Maybe I shouldn't have pushed my luck. Just because he is my boyfriend doesn't give me the right to kick him. What if he broke up with me because I was abusive? Oh, my gosh, what had I done?

But he just looked me over and put his arm around my waist. Then he went right on harassing Josh about Lana. Seriously. 

"So, what was it about?" 

"Uh, well..." Josh coughed.

"Lemme make a wild guess. Just for the heck of it."

Josh squirmed with discomfort.

"Lana's dumping you because you're not in a band."

Embarrassed, Josh turned his head to look at the corn guy in line.

Michael didn't stop, though. "And you thought, 'Hey, get in good with the guy with the band and maybe...'"

The jock had obviously had enough, he stood up, his face red, "Look, man, I just wanted to know if you'd give me some guitar lessons. But hey, if that's too much to ask, then okay. I'll leave. I'm going. I'm as good as gone." He turned to leave.

Michael's calm face got surprised, "Guitar lessons?" he repeated, incredulously.

Josh turned back around, "Yeah. Is that a crime?"

The two guys stared at each other for a minute. 

Michael seemed to reach a decision. He nodded, "Alright. I'll help you."

"How much do you want?" Josh asked, reaching for his wallet. "I was thinking twenty..."

"I don't want your money, Richter."

I looked over at Lilly and caught the sadistic smile twisting her face. She was probably considering the social ramifications of such an agreement in an adolescent setting like a public high school.

Josh didn't think it was funny, though. "What? You think I can't afford it? I'll make it a hun-..."

He was cut off, "Keep it. You know where the computer club meets? Be there at three-thirty, tomorrow."

Josh seemed to realize he was being dismissed. He walked away.

Michael turned his head back to me, "So what time do I need to be there tonight?"

Lilly says the male species is one large mass of testosterone without any complications. But I think she's wrong. I think we've underestimated them. They are quite complex, even if they've never been on the Discovery Channel.

****

a/n: Not my favorite chapter but...it was interesting to write...and NEXT CHAPTER...there will be a party...and Michael will be meeting some other Genovians...oh, and is Skinner Box going national? (Gasp) REVIEW IF YOU WANT AN UPDATE...:) Love you all! And Happy Thanksgiving! 

  


God bless,

Legs

  
  
  


SHOUT INS:

  


Daydreamer-022: Lol. I HAD to put "I'm a Terrible Person" in there SOMEWHERE. Thanks for reviewing! Hope you liked this chapter. ;)

  
  


Gina: You know, I was going to explain why Michael was apologizing. But then I didn't. His was much more general. Just sort of a, "I'm sorry for not being as attentive and sensitive as I should have been. I got distracted by all the limelight. I'm still me and I still love you." That kind of thing. ANYHOW, glad you liked it. :) Mwah.

  
  


WhiteRabbit5: Huh, Lilly's book. Did not occur to me! You should write something about that. Hmmmmmmmmm...Thank you for reviewing, punkin! Let me know if you liked this chapter! 

  


Spazjoslyn: Wow, you came over and reviewed this story, too! (Claps hands) Thank you! I have a plan for the next chapter of "A Voice." It should be up by this weekend. :) (hugs) Oh, and hope you liked Mikey in this chapter.

  
  


Olivia: (hugs) Support is what I need the most. It's like they always say, "The most important thing to have is a good bra." I mean, uh, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! Yes, that's what I MEANT to say. (clears throat) ANYWAY. Thank you, thank you, thank you! Hope you keep reading. :) I'll give you a gummy bear.

  


aPPle-FrrEAk: Thank you! Glad you enjoyed the Muffins and Munchees. Let me know if you have any brilliant ideas for future chapters. :D

Rac-rac: Oooh, fresh blood! Just what this web site needs! I command you to commence writing...IMMEDIATELY! Anyhow, thank you for your sweet review! Next chapter up soon. :)

  
  


blond1w/smelborp: Don't be sad! I posted more! (Hands out update) Here, here, here! And a brownie! Have a brownie...mmmmmmm...chocolatey goodness...Thank you for reviewing! What a compliment. Zowie. (Hugs)

  


Elly-Belly: I. LOVE. YOU. You said like the greatest thing anyone could have! I was praying my Michael wasn't stupid. I'm so sick of hearing that Michael is completely devoted to Mia and would die for her and all that...yeah, yeah. He's still human. Anyway, thank you! A new side of Michael in this chapter and I'm not sure what to make of it. Huh. Have a hug. :D

crushedoutgrl: Awww, thank you! (Dances around the room with Rene to Enrique, singing) I can be yoah hero, baby! I can wash away the pain! I will stand by you forevah! You...can...take...my breath away...Oh, I can be yoah hero...baby...I can...(is dragged off by Lars and Wahim)

Gaby11: Glad you "happen to like this story." ;) And sorry about the typo. I got that from another reviewer, too. I haven't gone back to change it, yet. But you're right. Thank you! :) 

Renee Dumont: I've read some of "Forevermore." I'll try to get back and read more. Thank you, as always, for reviewing! :) Have some birthday cake. I don't know whose birthday it is but uh...we can pretend we know...(winks conspiratorially)

KAT: Addictions are bad. But...(sigh) I hoped you liked the chapter. And I understand so I'll have another out soon, I think. :) Thanks for reviewing! 

imaginelet: Thank you, Let! (Heaps of hugs) You're not stupid! I forgot all kinds of stuff from the books. Which is why I have to reread parts before I write certain chapters. Thank you for another sweet review. :) Have a brownie. They aren't Shorty's since she doesn't read this story. But they're not bad...Shameeka made them. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
